


Come to Bed

by hades_bitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bed and House are in relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV of a Bed, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sentient Buildings, This is Fluffy??, a dash of angst, domestic feels, the Bed and House are "Alive", was inspired by my insomnia, you ever just miss your bed but you're in bed and can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Bed is new to this House, but House seems to like Bed, so they work it out. Their humans don't want to sleep all the time, and often come in with red pouring out, but that will change. No one can resist Bed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing about sentient buildings somewhere, and I just really like my bed so this was made. I have no reason  
> Thanks to [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier) for reading this over!!

Bed is new to this House, but House seems to like Bed, so they work it out. Their humans don't want to sleep all the time, and often come in with red pouring out, but that will change. No one can resist Bed.

~xxxx~

The one with the scar across his nose wakes up and kisses both men right on the swirly red things on their shoulders. He earns soft smiles from the one that always hogs the blankets, the unguarded kind that this human doesn’t show anyone except to them. The one that made the Bed’s home frame, The Creator, the name Bed likes to call him, gently caresses his cheeks. There’s sunlight filtering through the still-closed blinds forming patterns on the floor, illuminating the dust in the air. As they drift back to sleep, Bed and House watch over them.

~xxxx~

The Bed is happy as Iruka (Bed learned the humans' names) wakes up to the sound of the pelting rain on the window and the feeling of Kakashi’s hair on his bare thigh and Tenzou sleeping deeply with his arm around his waist. The world is still dark, and Bed can feel he feels secure and warm, as he gets pulled back to sleep by the warm sheets and Tenzou’s deep even breaths.

~xxxx~

The Bed feels Iruka wake up when Tenzou (House told them to stop calling the human The Creator, but Bed knows that The Creator has fixed up the House, and likes him too) has an episode of some sort. The other humans get up to take care of Tenzou, Iruka brushing his sweaty hair off his face and crushing his hand, while Kakashi cools his hot skin with a wet cloth. They wait for the attack (Bed can’t hear all that well, but the word ‘attack’ was mentioned a lot) to pass. House creaks out that Tenzou had someone experiment on him and the liquids that were forced in him sometimes make him go into withdrawal. Bed doesn’t understand, they just want their humans to rest. There’s exhaustion in all of their faces, and as the grey of the early morning begins to shows when Tenzou finally drifts off to sleep, leaving Kakashi and Iruka drained but smiling. Bed is glad at least one human will rest some more.

~xxxx~

Bed only has one human in the sheets when said human wakes up with the smell of eggs frying, and Beds blankets wrapped tightly around him. Iruka sees Kakashi and Tenzou standing in the doorway with a tray of food, whispering something about the heat. The sun hasn’t completely risen, as he chuckles sleepily at them and they look at him like meerkats when they hear he’s up. They wanted to surprise him with breakfast in Bed. Bed and House show their likeness to them by making the bed softer, and House opens a window to let the breeze in.

~xxxx~

Bed feels Tenzou wake up as Kakashi gets up from the covers and runs to the bathroom. The Bed can’t see what is happening, but House knows all too well. Trapped in a nightmare that fits the howling storm outside, Kakashi washes his hands but nothing is coming off. It takes Tenzou to snap him out of it, and Bed wonders if House can hear the soft whimpers Kakashi makes and the agonized pleas. Bed knows House cares deeply for Kakashi, as House watched him grow up. Bed knows Kakashi’s partners care — no love him, as they both wrap Kakashi in an embrace between them, willing his ghosts away.

~xxxx~

Iruka wakes up and feels whole. Kakashi is still snoring softly at his side and Tenzou a meter away, sitting on the windowsill with the cool spring air coming in through the open window that never seems to stay shut. The Hatake manor is very old, and Tenzou has worked hard to repair it, but that window has a mind of its own. He senses him stirring from sleep from the corner of his eyes and turns towards him, showing him a soft smile, a mirror of Kakashi’s. Smiles, Iruka knows, that are to stay just between the three of them. Where they belong. But little do they know, that two other beings are privy to them too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll like that!!  
> I have a hc that the Hatake house is sorta alive from all the chakra it has been exposed to and so when they got a bigger bed, (wiggles eyebrows) the bed just soaked up some of that chakra.  
> I would like to thank all of The Umino Hours discord server for being enablers, which helped me write this!  
> You can thank [Dunloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth) for the ship of a bed and house


End file.
